The Wildflower With A Crown
by The Fallen Magelet
Summary: Two heirs. The wildflower with the favor of her father and the boy who wishes to assume the crown which was meant to be his. So a deal struck. Whoever finds a marriage partner and proves to the King that their love it true shall have the crown. But shadows are moving and the country will face danger born from the darkest corners of Illéa. LoNG LiVe tHE sCHrEavE...(SYOC OPEN! 11/25)


**Prologue**

* * *

 _ **We are all just a car crash,**_

 ** _a diagnosis,_**

 ** _an unexpected phone call,_**

 ** _a newfound love,_**

 ** _or a broken heart away_**

 ** _from becoming a_**

 ** _completely_**

 ** _different_**

 ** _person._**

 ** _How beautifully fragile are_**

 ** _we that so many things can_**

 ** _take but a moment_**

 ** _to alter_**

 ** _who_**

 ** _we are for_**

 ** _forever?_**

 ** _-Samuel Decker Thompson-_**

* * *

 _Tick..._

The young woman glided across the ice as Tchaikovsky played from th speakers. Her icy white dress fluttered as she twirled and leapt in an elegant dance while onlookers stared riveted. It was like the outside world didn't exist as she let herself get lost inside the melody. Nothing could take away her moment.

 _Tock..._

The golden woman climbed into the car, heart heavy after witnessing her husband staring at a photo of a smiling child with a pair of skates, a few teeth missing and a victory sign flashed at the camera. She knew he never really loved her, but some part of the woman hoped that he would come around. Especially after the birth of their son. And yet there was a part of his heart she could never reach.

"To the Swendway Embassy," she ordered. The golden woman felt homesick. Perhaps a few days with her parents could help lift her spirits and revitalize her will.

 _Tick..._

The dancer fumbled slightly, her skates barely stable on the ice. Through sheer will, the young woman forced herself to stay balance as the music soared to its climax. Her pinned brunette locks had begun to escape the intricate braids her mother painstakingly helped her with. Sweat glistened on her brow as brilliant blue eyes blazed with adrenaline from her dangerous dance. She twirled once more as she readied herself for the big finale. Just a bit longer.

 _Tock..._

The sleek car had stopped at an intersection, a red light impeding the golden woman's journey. Despite her hasty exit from the palace, the woman messaged her son and husband that she had a sudden urge to see her home in the snowy season. She hated to lie to her child, but the golden woman wasn't about to let him find out about their marital issues. The car began to move again.

While her husband was a good man and beloved by his people, anger had begun to boil as she dwelled on that photo. Who was that girl?

A childhood friend? His first love?

Or perhaps she was his blood. A daughter?

But before her mind could talk itself out of her growing suspicions, the windows shattered.

 _Tick..._

The young brunette woman flew high as she spun around with amazing speed. But as she came down to land, her feet slipped out from under her. The young woman's head cracked against the ice. Lights seemed to dance before her eyes as voices cried out in horror. This wasn't the first time her head met the ice. But it definitely was a first for her to feel a warm, sticky sensation ooze from her head.

"Heh... I'm bleeding. That's funny," she chuckled weakly as the throbbing pain began to take over her thoughts. Her eyelids began to droop over her big blues and as she felt her body became weightless, her mind faded into the abyss of unconsciousness.

 _Tock..._

The media had a field day. Not only had Esme Valentine, the daughter of one of their own, suffer a brutal concussion during a performance, but their Queen Saga had been involved in a traffic accident with an 18-wheeler. The two seemingly unconnected women had been taken to the same local hospital and rushed into the ER. One survived with a blood transfusion and some serious stitches. The other never made it out of surgery.

Papers everywhere began to run their stories on the queen's tragic passing as King Sean and Prince Ronald mourned their loss. Everyone assumed that their beloved king would announce his retirement out of grief and a Selection would be held for the prince. But no one was prepared for the plot twist that was in store.

 _Tick..._

Just six months after the passing of Queen Saga, King Sean had announced his intention to remarry and his bride was none other than the face of the Illéan Report, Florence Valentine. But questions began to arise about whether or not Esme Valentine was to be adopted by the royal family. After all, if her mother was to be the new queen, was the king willing to allow the ice skater a crown without any power?

 _Tock..._

A press conference was held just minutes after the king said his vows to his new bride. All of Illéa waited expectedly as they watched King Sean, the new Queen Florence, Prince Ronald, and Esme Valentine stand before the hungry press. It was then that King Sean shared his biggest secret that shook the country to its core.

"Esme Valentine is not only a princess of Illéa, but my own blood. My eldest child. And she will inherit my position as ruler of our great nation."

The crowd fell silent as Esme looked down, cheeks flushed red as the cameras flashed. All she could do was stand there and smile in an effort to hide the guilt that started to creep into her mind. She took her brother's place and the young woman knew trouble will surely follow.

* * *

 _ **-Author's Note-**_

 _ **Hi! Some might know me as a submitter to a few Selection stories or as the procrastinating author of Grifter City(On Hiatus For A Bit! Don't Kill Me!).**_

 _ **I know this prologue was rather short, but... IT'S A FREAKIN' PROLOGUE, FOLKS! Chapter One will definitely be more! Plus we'll be following Esme and Ronnie next chapter!**_

 ** _THIS IS AN SYOC!_**

 ** _My form is on my profile and I have a pinterest you all may look at. Feel free to create boards for your characters and add me. I will reserve spots for Provinces, so just ask! I won't bite!_**

 ** _Please note that this is a DOUBLE SELECTION! That means I want some guys too, bitte!_**

 ** _There will be 10 Mains(5 Girls & 5 Boys) that will be selected from the pool of characters. And only 4(2 Girls & 2 Boys) out of the Mains will become Elites. All other submitted characters become supporting and cannon fodder after the. 10 have been selected._**

 ** _I might do a cover contest, but that is up in the air for now._**

 ** _Please R &R!_**

 ** _THANK YOU! MAGE OUT!_**


End file.
